


Hechizo

by Tashigi



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, Español | Spanish, F/M, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, My First Work in This Fandom, S2Ep8, Spoilers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, frenchie's pov, mention of Stormfront
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashigi/pseuds/Tashigi
Summary: Su risa era un hechizo, lo más bonito que había escuchado jamás.
Relationships: The Female | Kimiko Miyashiro & The Frenchman, The Female | Kimiko Miyashiro/The Frenchman, The Female | Kimiko Moyashiro/The Frenchman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Hechizo

**Author's Note:**

> Espera espera espera, ¿en serio no hay nada de esta pareja en español?  
> Bueno, ya sabéis. Si algo no existe, créalo.
> 
> Solo un drabble cursi que no pude resistirme a escribir, no esperen mucho

Llegó el momento. Stormfront, Liberty, o como quisiera llamarse esa perra nazi, estaba frente a ellos. La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo; su enemiga, poderosa y letal, no tendría piedad.

¿Podrían vencerla?

¿Vencerían los buenos o los villanos de la historia?

¿Realmente ellos podían considerarse “los buenos”?

Una risa rompió el silencio y sus pensamientos. La risa más bonita que había escuchado jamás. Clara, cristalina como el agua, filtrándose en las grietas de su corazón.

Era de ella, _mon_ _cœur_ _,_ lo supo desde el primer segundo, porque solo un ángel podría emitir un sonido como ese.

Giró la cabeza para contemplar ese milagro. La había visto sonreír antes; sonrisas suaves, tímidas, preciosas. Pero esta era diferente. Tan bella que dolía.

Se sintió hechizado por los hoyuelos en sus mejillas, la vibración de su garganta, la forma en que se curvaban las comisuras de sus labios... Todo aderezado con aquel sonido mágico.

Deseó poder saborear esa risa contra sus propios labios. Guardarla en frascos de cristal con los que emborracharse en las noches frías.

Y soñó con algo tan simple, y a la vez tan lejano, como acurrucarse junto a ella en el sofá, en algún lugar al que pudiesen llamar _casa_ , en un día lluvioso en el que no estuvieran huyendo o esperando ser atacados. Estarían viendo en la tele cualquier comedia o película cutre, y ella reiría. Y, sin importar cuántos años hubiesen pasado o cuán oscuro fuese el mundo ahí fuera, él volvería a caer ante su hechizo.


End file.
